Amour délaissé
by Kaylens
Summary: OS ; Dans quelles conditions Severus a-t-il informé Voldemort de la prophétie, trahissant l'Ordre, mais surtout son amour, Lily Evans. Amour délaissé, ou si tout ne s'était pas passé comme on le pensait...  SS/LE


Amour délaissé

.

.

* * *

><p>Un OS sortit de mon imagination pendant une nuit d'insomnie, attaquée par les fruits de mon imagination. D'habitude, je n'aime pas écrire sur l'époque des maraudeurs, mais j'ai, étonnement, pris un plaisir fou à écrire cet OS. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire ! Bonne lecture ;)<p>

PS: Je tiens à préciser que je ne prend pas nécessairement en compte les précédents tomes, au risque de vous voir me dire que j'ai omis quelque chose ou déformé d'autres... Je ne prend donc pas ce risque.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Harry sortait du bureau de Dumbledore, brûlant d'une rage incontrôlable et démesurée pour l'enfant de onze ans qu'il était. Sa haine était dirigée envers son si « charmant » professeur de potions.

Le professeur Dumbledore venait de lui raconter comment Rogue avait trahi l'Ordre du Phoenix en délivrant une information capitale à Voldemort : la prophétie. Celle le concernant.

Il n'arrivait pas à digérer ce qu'il avait appris, la pilule n'arrivait pas à passer. C'en était trop pour lui. Il le détestait ! Non, encore pire, il le haïssait. Lui, la cause indirecte de la mort de ses parents.

_Si seulement il savait …_

_._

_._

**Flashback, 11 ans plus tôt**

_*POV Extérieur*_

Il était tard. Deux ombres sortirent précipitamment du chaudron baveur. La première était grande et avait une corpulence moyenne, on pouvait donc en déduire que c'était un homme. Il se pencha vers la deuxième ombre, beaucoup plus petite et plus frêle. Il sembla l'embrasser, et, éclairé par un faisceau lunaire, le duo fut identifié comme étant Severus Rogue embrassant passionnément Lily Evans, ou plutôt, Lily Potter…

Ils se séparèrent rapidement dans ce froid hivernal, disparaissant dans un tourbillonnement de cape.

_*POV Severus Rogue*_

Je rentrais encore d'une de ces folles nuits avec ma douce Lily. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit mariée avec l'autre binoclard de Potter, nous continuons à nous voir, consommant notre amour dans le plus grand secret.

Cette nuit-ci dégageait une sensation d'adieux. Lily m'avait informée des inquiétudes de Potter quant à ses nombreuses absences, la nuit… Il commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Ce qu'il pouvait être rabat-joie !

De plus, elle m'informa qu'elle était enceinte. Etant stérile, c'était assurément l'enfant de son idiot de mari. Cette idée m'insupporta, maudissant mon incapacité à donner la vie.

Je ne rentrai pas directement chez moi, le maître m'ayant appelé durant mes ébats avec ma bien-aimée, je dû passer m'enquérir des raisons de son appel.

Je marchais donc le long d'un corridor aux murs gris et froids. J'avançai d'un pas assuré, ne fléchissant pas malgré mon inquiétude. En effet, il était très rare que le lord ne m'appelle aussi tard le soir, et avec autant d'empressement.

Je m'arrêtai devant une grande porte en bois massif, et pris une grande goulée d'air, avant de pousser fermement les battants de la porte.

Je m'arrêtai un instant, attendant un signe du maître qui ne tarda pas à venir. Je continuais alors mon ascension vers son trône, puis me courbai respectueusement. Ce que je détestais être soumis de la sorte !

- Severus… Tu en as mis du temps, siffla Voldemort, son regard sadique et victorieux me détaillant.

Je n'appréciais pas du tout ce regard. Quelque chose s'était passé, il devait surement avoir quelque chose sur moi. Une vague de panique me traversa, mais je me repris bien vite, répondant :

- Je m'en excuse, maître. Mais je devais régler des choses des plus importantes.

Le regard du lord brilla, il me tenait.

- Et cette chose importante, ne serait-elle pas Lily Evans, cette immonde sang-de-bourbe ?

Sous le choc, je ne pus retenir ces mots de sortir de ma bouche, les regrettant immédiatement :

- Comment… ?

- Eh bien Rogue, tu ne nies même pas les faits ! dit-il d'un air conquérant, m'interrompant. Je te ferais dire que l'on ne peut jamais rien me cacher.

- Je suis désolé mon maître. Mais ma relation avec elle n'est qu'un moyen afin de lui soutirer des informations sur l'ordre, dis-je d'un ton où je ne pus contrôler mes tremblements.

- Tut tut tut, Severus, nous savons tous les deux la nature de votre relation, ricana-t-il, semblant prendre un immense plaisir à cette conversation.

- Maître… suppliais-je.

- Je ne te punirais pas pour cet affront. Tu m'as été fidèle et très serviable. Mais cette sang-de-bourbe a intérêt à être utile, sinon… Tu sais ce qu'il en adviendra.

- Oui Maître. Je vous en remercie infiniment, répondis-je, essayant de camoufler mon soulagement et surtout, ma rage quant à l'utilisation de cette immonde insulte, « sang-de-bourbe ».

- Tu peux disposer, déclara-t-il, jouant de ses doigts habiles avec sa baguette.

Je me penchai avec soumission devant lui, puis je lui tournai le dos.

Telle était mon erreur. Le maître ne pardonnait pas si vite, et surtout, sans châtiment. Je sentis alors un sort me percuter de plein fouet, et j'eu à peine le temps d'entendre ces quelques mots que je sombrai dans les néants de mon inconscience :

« Ca, c'est pour être sure que tu ne failliras plus jamais. »

_*POV Extérieur*_

Rogue venait de se réveiller dans son lit. Il se leva, et fit sa toilette. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, les évènements de la veille se rappelèrent à lui, le frappant d'une vérité lourde de sens.

Il repensa aussi à Lily et leurs ébats tantôt sauvages, tantôt doux et amoureux. A ce mot, son regard s'obscurcit et une vive douleur obstrua son cœur, remontant le long de ses veines.

Il ne comprit pas au début ce qui lui arrivait, puis se rappela le sort que son « maître » lui avait lancé puis ses paroles : « Ca, c'est pour être sure que tu ne failliras plus jamais ».

Il se dirigea alors avec précipitation vers sa bibliothèque, se saisissant d'un ouvrage de magie noire, sans hésitation. Il savait qu'il allait trouver ce sort ici.

Il se mit à feuilleter rapidement l'ouvrage, puis s'arrêta à la lecture d'un sort : _amor __derelicta._

Il lut alors la définition :

_Amor derelicta_

_Ce sort ne fait effet que si la personne est amoureuse. En effet, il lui bride son amour. Ce-dernier existe toujours, mais la personne atteinte par ce sort ne peut, d'aucune manière, l'exprimer envers la personne aimée. Il ne peut y avoir aucun contact, physique ou oral, entre ces deux personnes, qui relève de l'amour ou tout autre sentiment s'en rapprochant […]_

Il arrêta là sa lecture, puis parcouru le reste rapidement des yeux.

Il fut pris alors d'une rage incontrôlable, dévastatrice, et se mit à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Après quelques minutes sa maison n'était que pièces détachées et morceaux cassés. Un véritable champ de bataille.

Mais cela ne le calma aucunement. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, enfila rapidement sa cape puis transplana au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, il remarqua une grande agitation. Il sortit alors sa baguette, et la pointa devant lui, éclairant le long couloir, prêt à s'en servir en cas d'attaque.

Il s'approcha doucement de la source du bruit, qui n'était autre que la cuisine. Il entrebâilla alors doucement la porte, et trouva, rassemblés, tous les membres les plus imminents et actifs de l'ordre, dont faisait partie Lily et James.

A sa vue, un lourd silence s'installa, contrastant avec l'agitation précédente. Il fut brisé par Dumbledore qui dit :

- Severus ! Tu tombes bien, nous venons d'apprendre une information des plus capitales. Viens, assieds-toi donc.

Il s'approcha alors de la table autour de laquelle ils étaient installés, et tira l'unique chaise libre sur laquelle il s'installa.

Il ne cessa de fixer Lily, prêtant plus ou moins attention aux paroles de Dumbledore. Son regard insistant gêna sa douce, qui se mit à se tortiller sur son siège, au grand plaisir de son tortionnaire. Sa vue apaisait quelque peu sa colère. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ni à lui sourire comme il en avait l'habitude. Cela le frustra. Il se rappela alors le sort que le lord lui avait lancé, et sa colère en fut alimenté. Il détourna alors ses yeux de sa bien-aimée, afin qu'elle ne se sente pas visée par son regard chargé de haine et de rancœur.

Au fil des paroles de Dumbledore, Lily et James se crispaient, et se regardaient, paniqués. Lily céda à un moment, puis pleura dans les bras de James, qui la réconfortait comme il le pouvait, n'en menant lui-même pas large.

Cela eut le don d'énerver davantage Severus, qui assistait, impuissant, son amour pleurer dans les bras de l'homme qu'il méprisait le plus.

Mais ce que venait d'annoncer Dumbledore était des plus déstabilisant. Une prophétie, concernant le fils Potter, était en marche. Il nota bien au fond de lui tous les détails énoncés, étant persuadé qu'ils lui serviraient à un moment ou un autre.

La vue de Lily, désemparée de voir son fils, issu de son lien avec James Potter, risquer la mort, attisa les foudres de Severus. Pourquoi était-elle si chagrinée de voir l'enfant qu'elle avait eu avec un autre que lui, risquer sa vie pour l'humanité ? N'était-il pas censé être le seul pour elle ? Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas, ou du moins, ça ne l'étais plus… Et il maudit de tout son cœur cet enfant qu'elle portait, qui renforçait le lien entre Lily et James, le mettant, lui, à l'écart.

Il se leva alors, brusquement, et se dirigea vers la sortie, sous l'œil effaré de Lily, et furieux de James.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser avec cohérence, son esprit étant embrumé par sa rage et sa colère, risquant une explosion imminente. Il transplana alors, une idée ancrée en tête, vers le repère de Lord Voldemort.

Il traversa le même corridor que la veille, mais d'un pas beaucoup plus pressé et nerveux. Il n'attendit pas devant la porte en bois massif, mais la poussa avec empressement.

Il était bien chanceux, il trouva son maître seul.

Celui-ci, à son entrée brusque, se redressa et dit, en le lorgnant du regard :

- Que me vaut cette visite Severus ?

- Je m'excuse mon maître, mais j'ai là une nouvelle des plus importantes à vous dire.

- Je t'écoute alors…

Et il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait, tout, sans rien omettre, la folie, la rage mais surtout la jalousie, prenant toute la place dans son esprit.

Voldemort, qui d'abord, sembla s'inquiéter de cette nouvelle, se rasséréna et demanda à Severus de rassembler ses meilleurs mangemorts et dit :

- Tu seras dispensé de cette mission, Severus… Tu en as déjà assez fait. Sache que tu seras amplement recompensé pour cet acte de complet dévouement.

Severus se pencha en signe de respect, puis disparu en un mouvement de cape majestueux.

_*PDV Severus Rogue*_

Après cette visite imprévue chez le Lord Noir, je rentrai chez moi. Une fois affalé sur mon canapé, je me rendis compte de l'étendue de ma bêtise.

Voldemort allait attaquer, je l'avais bien compris, mais ce que je n'avais pas tout de suite assimilé, c'est que dans ma folie vengeresse, ayant pour but de tuer James ainsi que son batard (ndla : excusez le mot) de fils, Lily était aussi menacée, car, la connaissant, elle ne se laisserait pas faire facilement, surtout si son fils et son mari étaient menacés de mort.

Cette effroyable révélation me fit me redresser, prêt à sortir. Il s'était déjà écoulé trois heures depuis mon entrevue avec le maître. Je devais agir, au plus vite.

C'est ainsi que je transplanai, atterrissant à Godric's Hollow.

Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Une maison prenait feu, au loin, la marque des ténèbres flottant au-dessus du manoir.

Je me mis à courir, et quand j'arrivai enfin devant l'incendie, il était trop tard. Plus aucune âme qui vive. Animé par un espoir fulgurant, je m'approchai de ce qui restait du Manoir Potter, et je cherchai sous les décombres une quelconque trace de mon aimée.

Je trouvai alors le corps meurtri de James Potter. Je pris rapidement son pouls. Mort. Il était mort. Cette affirmation créa, malgré moi, un pincement au cœur. J'essayai de retrouver Lily, ma douce et tendre Lily, avec l'espoir surréaliste qu'elle ait survécu.

Je repérai au loin une masse de cheveux roux, et me dirigea dans sa direction, haletant et espérant, priant Merlin et toute autre divinité qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

Je me baissai près de son corps, la dégageant doucement des ruines lui tombant dessus, puis mis ma main sous sa nuque afin de la redresser.

Je l'allongeai sur mes genoux, la serrant fortement tout contre moi. Je plongeai ma tête dans ses boucles rousses, où des effluves de lavande étaient toujours présentes.

Je la berçai doucement, espérant que d'ici un moment, portée par mes caresses, elle se réveillerait.

Je l'embrassai alors, désespérément, effleurant sa peau encore chaude, ses lèvres charnues, son cou tendre. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'ouvrait pas ses yeux.

C'est alors que la dernière partie du sort me revint en tête :

_Le sort n'est levé qu'à la mort de la personne aimée._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Une fin très triste, je l'admet, et malheureusement pas de Happy Ending... Quelques review ne me feraient pas de mal ;) Et pour les amateurs des Dramione, j'ai une fanfiction en cours, <strong>Toute vérité sera dévoilée<strong>, au cas où cela vous intéresserait. A bientôt !


End file.
